Promise Love
by Mrs.RizkaChoi
Summary: Ketika rumah tangga Wonkyu yang harmonis dan penuh cinta di pertanyakan kembali dengan kedatangan Kim Heechul diantara mereka. Apakah Siwon tetap pada janji akan selalu bersama Kyuhyun? Atau melanggar janjinya sendiri?


**Promise Love**

 **By : Jusi Choi**

 **Cast : WonKyu**

 **Other Cast : Kim Heechul**

 **Genre : Angst, Married Life, YAOI**

 **Rate : PG17+**

 **Note : Ini adalah hasil dari sebuah pemikiran yang tertuang dalam sebuah tulisan. Sebuah kreatifitas yang di bentuk menjadi sebuah karya tulis. Terima kasih atas waktu membaca kalian, saya harap komentar kalian adalah ucapan terima kasih tak terhingga dari kami. Gomawo**

 **Happy Reading~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Aku berjanji akan selalu mencintai, menyayangimu dan selalu setiap terhadap istriku " ucap Siwon dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya sambil menghadapkan wajahnya pada seorang Namja yang tak lain adalah istrinya, Choi Kyuhyun.

" Jika kau melanggarnya? "

Siwon terdiam dan berfikir sejenak. " Ya mungkin aku khilaf "

-PLAKK- sebuah pukulan melandas dikepala Siwon. " Kau tak bersungguh-sungguh " cicit Kyuhyun dengan sebal.

" Andwae BabyKyu.. " rayu Siwon lagi dan segera menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak sang istri.

" Lalu? "

Siwon menatap istrinya yang sepertinya sedang dalam krisis kesetian ini lalu tersenyum. Sebelum menjawabnya Siwon mengecup cepat pipi chubby istrinya dan menatap istrinya lekat-lekat.

" Aku berjanji pada istriku yang paling cantik Choi Kyuhyun untuk selalu setia dalam keadaan apapun juga, jika aku Choi Siwon melanggar itu, aku bersedia mati karena menanggung beban itu " ucap tersenyum puas menatap suaminya dan mengecup singkat bibir joker itu.

" Apa itu sudak cukup? " tanya Siwon kembali bermanja-manja ria dengan istrinya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan senyuman puas.

" Apa aku sudah bisa mendapatkan keinginanku? " goda Siwon sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

" Tentu.. Aku milikmu Tuan Choi Siwon " balas Kyuhyun sambil merentangkan tangannya.

.

.

.

" Wonnie.. "

" Hemm.. "

" mengapa kau masih asik dengan filemu? " ucao Kyuhyun kesal melihat suaminya masih sibum dengan file-file yang dibawanya dari kantor.

Siwon menatap istrinya, dia sangat faham jika istri cantik nan manjanya ini selalu benci jika diabaikan. Siwon menarik tangan istrinya dan membiarkan istrinya duduk dipahanya. " Wae BabyKyu sayang.. " ucapnya lembut.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dengan wajah merona. Melihat rona diwajah istrinya membuat Siwon mengambil kecupan paginya.

" Hyung.. apa kau ingat dengan teman lamaku Heechu? "

" Heechul? " Siwon mengingat kembali nama itu. " Teman kampusmu dahulu? "

" Ne.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil memakan suapan dari suaminya.

" Wae? " tanya Siwon lagi sambil mengelap sisa makanan diujung bibir istrinya.

" Ehm.. bolehkan dia menginap disini beberapa hari? " tanya Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati.

" Kenapa? "" Ehm.. Heechul hyung tinggal di Taiwan, tetapi beberapa hari ini dia mendapatkan pekerjaan di Korea.. Ehm.. dan aku berharap dia bisa menginap disini, karna sewaktu aku kuliah dulu Heechul hyung sangat baik padaku, jadi aku fikir tidak ada salahnya membalasnya " jelas Kyuhyun.

Siwon menatap istrinya yang menunduk takut dipangkuannya lalu mengangkat wajah istrinya. " kau semakin terlihat manis jika seperti itu " godanya.

" Ishh.. hyung.. aku serius " omel Kyuhyun sambil memukul dada bidan suaminya dengan sayang.

" Ehm.. " Siwon terdiap seolah berfikir dan tersenyum. " Baiklah "

Kyuhyun tak percaya mendengar ucapan suaminya " Benarkah? "

Siwon tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

" Gomawo hyung " kata Kyuhyun dan memeluk suaminya.

" Sudah.. cepat habiskan makananmu, tidak baik seorang guru musik terlambat datang mengajar karna terpana oleh pesona suaminya "

– PLAK- lagi-lagi jitakan melandas dikepala Siwon. " dasar besar kepala " cicitnya.

.

.

.

" Baby.. " panggil Siwon.

" Ne hyung " jawab Kyuhyun yang masih asik dengan Kyuhyun masih asik dengan barang kesayangannya dia pun memilih duduk disebelah istri cantiknya dan menaruh kepalanya dipundaknya.

" Ehm.. apa Heechul hyung tak jadi datang? " tanya Siwon.

" Jadi hyung.. hari ini dia tiba di korea, mungkin sebentar lagi tiba. Wae? "

" Anni..! Aku lapar.. apa boleh aku makan? " jawabnya.

" Andwae.. itu aku siapkan untuk menyambut tamu kita hyung "

" Tapi aku lapar.. aku makan saja duluan ya "

Kyuhyun menatap suami disebalhnya dengan death glear jurus andalannya ketika suaminya mulai merengek seperti anak kecil. Dan selalu berhasil..

-TING-TONGG-

" Ahh.. sepertinya dia datang " ucap Kyuhyun sumringah dan menaruh PSPnya. Kyuhyun segera berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka pintu apartement mereka. " Heechul hyung " sapa Kyuhyun ketika seorang Namja yang lebih pantas dipanggil Yeoja itu berdiri dihadapnnya dengan setelan jas berwarna merah yang dipadankan dengan kemaja putih.. Owh.. jangan lupa, rambut coklat sebahunya dibiarkan tergerai dan membuatnya semakin seperti seorang Yeoja.

" Kyunnie " sapa Namja cantik itu.

" Bagaimana perjalanannya hyung? Apa melelahkan? "

" Ah.. aku selalu benci jika perjalanan jauh " runtuk Heechul.

Siwon yang sejak tadi menunggu tamunya diruang tengah pun segera menghampiri istri dan sahabatnya. Sesampainya dideoan pintu Siwon malah terdiam menatap Namja yang bak Yeoja dihadapannya itu.

" Ah.. Chullie Hyung.. ini suamiku " kata Kyuhyun memperkenalkan suaminya.

Siwon yang tersadar dari lamunannya pun segera membukukan badannya. " Choi Siwon Imnida "

" Ah.. Kim Heechul imnida " jawab Heechul ikut membukukan badannya. " Mianhe karna membuat kalian repot "

" Ah.. tidak sama sekali hyung, kami malah senang jika ada tamu berkunjung dirumah kecil kami " jawab Kyuhyun.

" Biar aku bantu membawakan barangnya " aju Siwon.

" Ah.. tidak perlu, itu sangat merepotkan " ucap Heechul

" Anni.." jawab Siwon membawa koper Heechul.

" Gomawo "

" Ayoo hyung masuk.. " ajak Kyuhyun dan menggandeng tangan Heenim untuk masuk. " Ah.. pasti hyung lelah dan lapar, bagaimana jika kita langsung makan saja "" Ide bagus " jawab Siwon cepat.

"Wonnie " balas Kyuhyun dengan death glearnya lagi, dan kembali membuat Siwon terdiam.

" Ah.. tidak apa. Mari kita makan saja, sepertinya suamimu sudah lapar " ajak Heechul.

Kyuhyun pun mengajak Heechul menuju ruang makan sederhana apartementnya dan memperilakannya duduk. Karna tema apartement mereka minimasil, jadi meja makan mereka pun hanya terdapat 4 bangku dengan meja bundar berukuran sedang.

" Silakan dicicipi " kata Kyuhyun mempersilakan.

" Ah.. Gomawo Kyunnie.. aku seperti tamu terhormat "

" tentu.. Hyung tamu special kami " jawab Kyuhyun.

Mereka pun segera memulai acara makannya. Awalnya semua seperti biasa saja hingga tiba-tiba sebuah kaki dengan lembut mengelus kaki kanan Siwon. Siwon yang merasa sesuatu dikakinya segera menatap sosok disebelah kanannya yang meliriknya dan tersenyum. Senyuman khas yang bisa membuat orang berfantasi liar, apalagi di tambah dengan elusan kaki yang begitu menggoda. Siwon pun mengangkat kakinya dan menjauhkannya dan menatap lagi sosok disebelah kanannya.

" Ah.. hyung.. hari ini aku keluar sebentar ke tempat les " suara Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunannya.

" Ah.. Euhmm.. Ne Baby " jawab Siwon sedikit terkejut dan mengambil minumnya. " Biar hyung antar "

" Anni hyung.. kita kedatangan tamu hari ini, masa kita tinggalkan. Aku sendiri saja, lagi pula Wookie akan menjemputku dibawah "

"Ah.. maaf kehadiranku malah membuat repot "

" Anni hyung.. aku saja yang mendadak ada kerjaan. Istirahat saja hyung, kamarnya sudah aku rapihkan "

" Oh.. Gomawo Kyunnie "

" Sudah, aku berangkat sekarang Ne. " pamit Kyuhyun meraih ranselnya.

Siwon ikut bangun untuk mengantar istrinya. " Hati-hati Baby.. Jangan terlalu lama, nanti aku merindukanmu " ucap Siwon didepan pintu.

" Ne hyung.. Mian hari libur ini aku ada pekerjaan "

" Anni.. ini lebih penting. See you BabyKyu " ucap Siwon dan mengecup kenibg Kyuhyun sebelum pergi.

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, Siwon menghela nafasnya dan berjalan masuk ke apartementnya. Dia memutuskan untuk masuk keruang kerjanya dan mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan yang belum selesai.

" Ah.. Wonnie, apa aku bisa pergunakan kamar mandi ini? " tanya Heechul sambil menunjuk kamar mandi ruang tengah.

" Oh.. ya " jawabnya singkat.

" Apa kau akan kembali bekerja? " Tanyanya lagi.

" Ne " jawab Siwon lagi dengan ramah.

" Ah.. Baiklah. Aku membersihkan badanku dulu "

Kali ini Siwon hanya tersenyum dan segera melangkahkan kakinya keruang kerjanya. Siwon meraih laptopnya dan memandangnya. Hanya memandang tanpa menyentuh kotak berwarna silver itu, fikirannya melayang ketempat kejadian barusan dimeja makan. Tatapan mata, senyuman menggoda dan elusan dikakinya membuatnya berfantasi liar.

" Aish.. dasar pabbo.. istrimu jauh lebih cantik dan sexy " gumam Siwon menepis fantasi liarnya terhadap Namja cantik itu. Siwon pun mulai berkutat dengan laptopnya.

2 Jam

3 JamSiwon merenggangkan tubuhnya yang mulai kaku dan melirik cangkir coffenya yang kosong. Sebelum melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan Siwon melirik jam di tangannya, jam 5 sore. Tetapi Kyuhyun belum juga datang. Siwon pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur mengambil coffe favoritnya yang selalu tersedia. Sambil sesekali meregakan badan, Siwon menuang Coffenya dan kembali keruangan kerjanya.

-DEPP-

Langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah tubuh menabraknya dan membuat isi gelasnya tumpah ke kaos putihnya.

" Ahh.. Mianhe Wonnie " kata Heechul coba mengelap tumpahan coffe di baju Siwon yang tepat dibagian dada bidangnya. " Mianhe " ucapnya lagi sambil mengelap pelan didada bidang Siwon, dari mengelap entah mengapa menjadi sebuah sentuhan lembut yang menyusuri setiap senti dada bidang itu.

Siwon yang awalnya terkejut pun mulai merasakan sesuatu aneh ketika sentuhan lembut tangab Heechul menyentuh dadanya dengan sangat hati-hati dan menelusuri setiap sentinya.

Melihat tak ada penolakan dari Namja dihadapannya Heechul pun semakin mempervesar area sentuhannya yang menjalar ke punggung, mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Namja tampan yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta ketika pertama kali bertemu.

Entah setan apa yang membuat Siwon semakin menikmati setiap sentuhan tangan Heechul dan membawanya kedalam alur permaiannya. Siwon yang tidak menolak sama sekali dengan kedekatan tubuh Heechul yang semakin mendekat dan deruan nafasnya yang semakin terasa disetiap pori-pori wajahnya pun hanya menutup matanya.

Melihat Siwon menutup matanya, Heechul dengan segera mencium bibir tipis Siwon.

Merasakam hangat bibir dan deruan nafas diwajahnya membuat Siwon tersadar dan mendorong tubuh namja dihadapannya itu. Lalu menatapnya sebentar dan meninggalkannya.

Heechul mengelap sisa salivanya dari bibirnya "Ish.. orang itu mebuatku semakin penasaran dan jatuh cinta " guammnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

" Hyung.. sepertinya beberapa hari ini aku sangat sibuk, ujian musik ditempat les sangat banyak " ucap Kyuhyun ketika sarapan pagi. " Aku akan mengabiskan banyak waktu ditempat les.. Mianhe hyung.. tapi aku berjanhi, ketika ujian selesai aku akan mengambil cuti agar kita bisa liburan bersama "

Siwon hanya tersenyum menanggapinya " Ne Baby.. sesibuk apapun jaga kesehatanmu " ucap Siwon sambil mengusap surau coklat rambut Kyuhyun.

" Ne Woonie, tapi hari ini aku pulang lebih awal " jawabnya manja.

" Jangan terlalu dipaksakan Kyunnie " sambung Heechul.

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum " Ne Hyung.. ehm.. kalo begitu aku berangkat dulu " pamit Kyuhyun. " Mian Wonnie hyung..aku tak bisa menemanimu sarapan dan liburan hari ini "

" Anni.. yang penting jaga kesehatanmu " ucap Siwon dan mengecup pundak tangan Kyuhyun dengan lembut sebelum istrinya menghilang.

Siwon pun kembali masuk ke apartemenntnya setelah kepergian istrinya. Melihat Heechul masih dimeja makan menyantap sarapannya, Siwon pun bergegas menuju ruang kerjanya mengambil tasnya.

" Apa kau akan berangkat kekantor? " tanya Heechul melihat Siwon membawa tas kerjanya rapih dengan jas.

" Ne " jawab Siwon.

" Boleh aku ikut sampai stasiun kereta? "

Siwon menatap malas ke arah Namja dihadapannya yang sedang tersenyum.

" Baiklah " jawabnya.

Heechul pun segera meraih tasnya dan berjalan mengekori Siwon dengan senang.

" Gomawo Wonnie " kata Heechul ketika Siwon menghentikan mobilnya ditempat tujuan. Heenim bersiap mencium pipi Siwon, dengan cepat Siwon menjauhkan wajahnya. Melihat Siwon berkspresi tidak suka Heenim hanya menelan kecewa. " Mian "

Siwon hanya terdiam dan menatap kearah luar. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin bersikap kasar pada sahabat istrinya." Gomawo " lanjut Heenim lagi sebelum pergi.

Siwon pun segera melaju mobilnya ketika Heechul turun.

" Baby.. hyung jemput ya " pinta Siwon ketika jam kerjanya berakhir dan mengharuskannya pulang kerumah dan bertemu dengan sosok yang sangat tidak ingim ditemuinya. Kehadiran Namja itu membuatnya menjadi tidak nyaman, terlebih dengan sikapnya itu. Bahkan hingga detik ini Siwon masih jijik dengan dirinya sendiri.

" Anni hyung.. aku pulang bersama Wookie. Hyung pulang saja duluan, lagi pula arah kita berbeda "

" Tapi aku merindukanmu Baby " rengek Siwon.

" Ne hyung.. aku tau itu, akupun sangat merindukanmu. Tunggu aku dirumah saja. Arrachi? "

" Ne.. " jawab Siwon malas.

" Sarangheo Wonnie hyung "

" Nado saranghae BabyKyu " jawab Siwon malas dan menaruh ponselnya di saku dan mengela nafas, berharap Heechul belum pulang.

Sepertinya doa Siwon terkabul, sesampainya di apartement keadaannya masih gelap, sepertinya belum ada yang datang sebelum dirinya. Siwon pun menghela nafas lega dan bergegas kekamar untuk membersihkan dirinya sebelum mengistirahatkannya. Sebelumnya, seperti biasa Siwon akan meminum air putih sebelum tertidur.

Siwon hanya tersenyum ketika sebuah tangan mengusap lembut punggungnya ketika dirinya sedang mengambil gelas. Tangan itu pun kembali memperluas sentuhannya hingga keperut.

" Baby.. kau genit ya " ucap Siwon, namun tak ada jawaban. Hanya sebuah sentuhan yang terus menggerayangi tubuhnya hingga keceruk lehernya. " Baby.. apa kau begitu merindukanku? "

Kembali tak ada jawaban.

Mendengar tak ada jawaban dari istrinya dan sentuhan itu semakin menggila membuat Siwon merindukan istrinya. Siwon pun membalikan tubuhnya menghadap sosok dibelakangnya yang sejak tadi mencium punggung dan lehernya. Mata Siwon pun membulat sempurna melihat sosok dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun berjalan sambil tersenyum mengingat akan memberikan sebuah surprise pada suaminya. Rasa rindunya akan bermanja ria sudah sangat memuncak. Kyuhyun pun membuka pintu apartementnya yang ternyata tidak terkunci.

" Sejak kapan Wonnie hyung seceroboh ini? " gumam Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun tak memperdulikannya, mungkin Siwon terlalu lelah hingga lupa mengunci pintunya. Tiba-tiba mata Kyuhyun tertuju pada dua pasang sepatu, sepatu pertama jelas punya suaminya dan sepatu satunya.

" Sedang apa kau disini? "Tanya Siwon dengan terkejut. " Apa kamu gila "

Heechul hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengelus dada Siwon. " Sejak pertama melihatmu aku sudah dibuat gila oleh mu Wonnie " ucap Heechul dengan senyuman penuh hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengelus dada Siwon. " Sejak pertama melihatmu aku sudah dibuat gila oleh mu Wonnie " ucap Heechul dengan senyuman penuh arti.

Siwon hanya menggeleng dan pergi melewati Namja cantik itu. Melihat Siwon melewatinya Heechul pun segera menariknya dan mendorongnya ketembok, mengunci dengan kedua tangannya. Dan mencium paksa bibir joker itu dengan ganas.

Kyuhyun hanya tercengan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, air mata dengan refleks tertahan dipelupuk matanya. Tubuhnya kaku dan lemas seketika, bahkan tas dan buku-buku ditangannya pun terjatuh dari tangannya

Mendengar sesuatu Siwon pun segera mendorong Heechul dan mendapatkan istrinya sedang menatapnya nanar dengan linangan air mata.

" Bab..by.. " ucapnya dan melepaskan diri dari Heechul untuk segera menghampiri istrinya. Namun selangkah Siwon melangkahkan kakinya selangkah pula Kyuhyun memundurkan langkah kakinya. " Jangan dekati aku " ucapnya dingin.

" Baby.. plis dengar penjelasan hyung "

" penjelasan apa? " teriak Kyuhyun dengan lantang dan deraian air mata. " Apa yang akan hyung jelaskan? Semua sudah sangat jelas "

" Baby.. " ucap Siwon yang tak kalah shock dan terpukul.

" Aku bukan Babymu " ucap Kyuhyun kasar.

" Kyunnie " panggil Heenim.

" PERGI KAU! " bentak Kyuhyun pada Heechul. " Kalian menusukku dari belakang "

" Baby " lirih Siwon dan berlutut ditempatnya. Karna setiap langkah maju, Kyuhyun akan melangkah mundur. " Babyy.. " ucap Siwon menunduk meruntuki kebodohannya yang teramat.

" Mengapa kaliam tega melakukan ini padaku? Mengapa? "Teriak Kyuhyun dengan histeris dan menjatuhkan dirinya dilantai. " Apa salahku padamu ? " tanya Kyuhyun pada Heechul. " Apa yang kurang dariku hyung? " tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

" Tidak ada Baby.. kau segalanya " kata Siwon memberanikan diri menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terduduk dengan linangan air mata kekecewaan.

" Jangan sentuh aku " omel Kyuhyun ketika tangan Siwon meraihnya. " Aku jijik denganmu Choi Siwon "

" Aku mencintai suamimu Kyunnie " Heechul pun membuka suara.

" Dia suamiku hyung.. Suamiku.. Suami sahabatmu " lanjut Kyuhyun dengan lantang. " Yang kau cintai adalah orang yang paling aku cintai, orang yang menamaniku mengisi hari-hariku. Dan.. " Kyuhyun mengahapus paksa air mata yang mengalir diwajahnya. " kau merusaknya " ucap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya. " Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang " bentak Kyuhyun.

Heechul pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Apartement setelah membuat kekacauan.

Siwon masih mencoba membujuk istrinya. " Baby.. Uljima mianhe " ucap Siwon dengan tulus dan sungguh-sungguh.

Kyuhyun menatap suaminya dengan nanar, bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Melihat itu Siwon segera mengejarnya. Kyuhyun mengambil foto pernikahan mereka yang terpajang dan membantingnya. Bukan hanya itu, Kyuhyun bahkan menjatuhkan dan membuang semua barang-barang di apartement itu hingga berserakan. Siwon hanya terdiam dengan amukam istrinya." Baby.. maafkan hyung "

" Kenapa? Kenapa hyung tega melakukan ini padaku " ucap Kyuhyun sambil menangis terisak. " Hiks.. Hikss.. kenapa hyung? " lagi-lagi Kyuhyun merosot terduduk dilantai.

Siwon menghampiri istrinya dan mencium tangannya. " Mianhe Baby.. Hyung benar-benar bodoh. Hyung menjijikan " ucap Siwon sambil terus terisak dan mencium setiap sudut tangan istrinya.

Kyuhyun sudah tak sanggup lagi berkata, hatinya sangat sakit dan kecewa. Bahkan rasa sakit itu membuatnya sulit bernafas.

" Baby.. hyung tidak pernah bermaksud selingkuh dengan Namja sialan itu " ucap Siwon dan menekan kata terakhirnya.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam dan menangis menunduk menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kakinya. " Aku kecewa hyung.. sangat kecewa.. hiks.." lirih Kyuhyun

Siwon pun hanya dapat menatap istrinya dengan perasaan bersalah dan tak kalah kecewa. Kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri. Kecewa karna membiarkan Heechul masuk kedalam rumah tangganya, Kecewa karna dirinya tidak bersikap tegas dan jujur pada istrinya jika kehadiran Heechul mengganggunya.

Kyuhyun menatap suaminya lekat-lekat. Rasa sayang, cinta menyeruak didadanya mengikuti rasa kecewa. Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari tempatnya.

" Baby kau mau kemana? " tanya Siwon meliahat Kyuhyun menuju pintu.

" Aku tidak bisa memendam rasa kecewa ini Hyung " ucap Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. " Lebih baik.. " Kyuhyun terdiam " Kita berpisah " lanjutnya dan melangkahkan kakinya.

" Andawe Baby.. Jangan tinggalkan hyung " kejar Siwon. " Baby jangan tinggalkan hyung.. "

" Mian hyung.. rasa sakit dan kecewa ini terlalu menusukku " ucap Kyuhyun sambil terus berjalan keluar apartement.

" Baby.. hyung tidak bisa hidup tanpamu " ucap Siwon sambil mengekor Kyuhyun dengan terus memohon berderai linangan air mata. " Baby.. "

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya menatap Siwon sejenak, menatap lekat mata kelam yang membuatnya bertekuk lutut, yang menghancurkan pondasi dingim dirinya, mata yang membuatnya jatuh cinta, dan mata yang akan dia rindukan. Kyuhyun pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan deraian air mata yang terus mengalir.

" BABY " sebuah teriakan mengejutkan Kyuhyun, bukan panggilan seperti tadi ketika Siwon mengejarnya, ini seperti sebuah teriakan, Kyuhyun pun kembali menoleh. Kyuhyun melihat sebuah mobil truk dengan kecepatan tinggi berjalan kearahnya. Kyuhyun hanya dapat terdiam melihatnya, semua tubuhnya entah kenapa sangat sulit digerakan, membeku.

-SRETT-

Sesuatu mendorong dan membuyarkan lamunannya, hingga matanya terbelalak melihat sosok terkulai lemah penuh darah dihadapannya. Kyuhyun segera menghampiri sosok yang menemaninya dan semangat hidupnya yang terkulai lemah bersimbah darah. " Wonniee " panggil Kyuhyun menghampiri Siwon.

Siwon yang masih dalam keadaan sadar hanya dapat tersenyum menatap istrinya yang menangis sambil memegang kepalanya yang penuh darah.

" Ba..by.. mi..an..he.. "lirihnya sambil menahan rasa sakit teramat." bertahan lah Wonnie.. Bertahan.. " pinta Kyuhyun. " Siapapun cepat panggil ambulance! " teriak Namja cantik itu. "Wonnie "

" Baby.. Mian..he.. "

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menangis terisak. " Wonnie, bertahanlah "

Siwon tersenyum dan memandang wajah istrinya, orang yang paling dicintainya, orang mampu membuatnya bertahan. Siwon menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang penuh dengan darah, merasakan setiap lekukan wajah istri tercintanya.

Melihat itu tangis Kyuhyun semakin menjadi " Wonnie.. maafkan aku "

Siwon kembali tersenyum dan memggelengkan kepalanya. " Kau ingat janjiku Baby? " ucap Siwon.

Kyuhyun terdiam dan mengingat perjanjian mereka.

" Aku berjanji pada istriku yang paling cantik Choi Kyuhyun untuk selalu setia dalam keadaan apapun juga, jika aku Choi Siwon melanggar itu, aku bersedia mati karena menanggung beban itu " ucap Siwon.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. " Aku tak mempercayai perjanjian bodoh itu "

Siwon hanya tersenyum "Tapi itu janjiku.. " ucap Siwon sambil terus menahan rasa sakitnya. " Mianhe Baby telah menyakitimu.. terima.. kasih.. telah.. menjadi.. bagianku.. "

" cukup Wonnie hyung, ambulance akan tiba. Jangan tinggalkan aku Hyung, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu.. hikss.."

" Kau.. akan.. menjadi.. cinta.. terakhirku.." ucap Siwon lagi sebelum darah keluar dari mulutnya. " Bertahanlah.. demi aku.. " Siwon pun menutup matanya. Mata kelam yang menjadi semangatnya, cintanya.

" Woniie.. bangun.. Woniee..! "teriak Kyuhyun sambil menggoyangakn tubuh suaminya yang sudah lemah tak bernyawa. " CHOI SIWON! "

.

.

.

-END-


End file.
